


Fear and Favors

by Dyranna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fear Play, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyranna/pseuds/Dyranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the monster from your childhood is your fellow soldier in war and she decides to help you get a little relief? Prompt from the LJ kink meme for Scariest hand job ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scariest hand job ever.

There is a difference between knowing something intellectually and what your instincts tell you. I grew up on stories of how terrifying turians were during the first contact war. My grandfather seemed to think little boys needed ‘real’ monsters to be afraid of and with how easily she snuck up on me trying to get a little relief during a fifteen minute break, their reputation was well deserved.

So imagine the most terrifying thing from your childhood nightmares, a stealthy monster with long fingered hands and long sharp hooked claws, sharp conical teeth and boney plating for protection. They also have long legs built for running and could easily chase you down by the time you might have a chance of noticing they are there. Now imagine one holding the back of your neck in her teeth while she strokes your cock in her claw tipped hand.

Intellectually I knew she was an ally, she had shot husks off my back and I had returned the favor. Intellectually I should completely trust her and intellectually I couldn’t think of much better than a confident, honorable woman who was a killer shot like her.

Instinctually I was trapped and too terrified to even thrust into her tight, slow grip. It definitely didn’t help that I also couldn’t think of a situation where I had ever been more aroused. A jaw that could snap my neck, teeth that could tear my throat, my wrists pinned at the small of my back in her larger hand, and the other clawed hand closed over my achingly hard vulnerability. Claws on sensitive enough flesh, never mind they only had inches to move to reach either my gut or my femoral arteries.

She was growling softly and I could feel it rumbling through my chest. I couldn’t help but be a little boneless in her grasp, like a scruffed puppy. A frightened and horny scruffed puppy.

Her hand stroked slowly up and down, and I couldn’t help but think of seeing those same claws tear through the face of a husk that got too close. She only ever wore gloves in combat when she needed to seal her suit, and she sure as hell wasn’t wearing them now.

The rough skin on her palm, the familiar and yet strange gun callouses, and the occasional brush of those too sharp claws. Her hand was almost fever hot in comparison to my skin. It was enough that my heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn’t hear anything else. I could only feel her growl and her hot breath on the back of my neck along with that three fingered hand.

I couldn’t get any air into my lungs. It wasn’t that she was cutting off my airway, just that I couldn’t seem to make my lungs pull in anything more than short, panicky gasps. It seemed like forever as my vision dimmed around the edges.

I think I might have actually whimpered when I came. It was a flood of release and a trembling all through my body.

She chuckled softly, licking at the teeth marks on my neck. “You should have just let me know you needed to work off a little stress.”

The call came through; we were supposed to move out.

“I’ll let you return the favor later.”

And then she was gone and I had to force my trembling hands to clean myself up and put myself away before I gathered the rest of my gear. A shivering thrill passed down my spine as I thought over her words.


	2. Favor returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She decides it's time for him to return the favor.

Our orders were to grab a few hours of sleep. We were bunking down in the shell of a ruined building and there was another slightly fresher squad to keep watch. I was starting to pull off my pack to dig out my blanket when warm long fingers closed about the back of my neck. I felt her three claws pricking at my throat and heard her rumble in my ear.

 

“Let’s find somewhere a little more… secluded.”

 

Instead of calming down for a few hours of shut eye, my heart went back to thumping. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she guided me through a couple of doorways that only held splinters instead of doors.

 

Our packs were tossed to one side of the room and she sat down on the edge of an over turned dresser. That soft rumbling, almost purring sound was starting in her chest once again. Her sharp calculating eyes pinning me in place while her long claw tipped fingers released the clasps on her armor.

 

My body was currently having its own argument with itself. Fight was losing to flight, but there was a sneaky little voice that undermined flight by saying ‘submit’. The torn carpet absorbed most of the noise of my armored knees hitting the floor.

 

Those sharp teeth were exposed in a turian smile, mandibles dipped low and partly away from her face. The plate of armor between her legs was now sitting beside her on the over turned furniture, and those long fingers were undoing the cloth of her under suit.

 

The parted cloth revealed a section of overlapping plates about as wide as my palm that lead down to two longer plates that were split vertically instead of horizontally. Well, at least the direction of the line was familiar territory. Two long fingers held the cloth parted while her other hand hooked claws into the shoulder of my armor, tugging so I leaned closer. A warm purr passed her stiff lips, “Now, I believe you owe me a little favor?”

 

If some part of me didn’t find this woman incredibly terrifying, I would have said something witty. Possibly about helping her relax, or blow off some steam. Instead I fumbled with my gloves, tugging at clasps that seemed to have a mind of their own. ‘This is a woman that wants you to touch her.’ I thought to myself, ‘Not a nightmare that will tear you to shreds.’ A shaky breath of air made it into my lungs as one of my gloves hit the carpet. ‘Besides, it would be horribly rude not to return the favor.’ The pad of my thumb lightly traced down that vertical line. ‘And you wouldn’t want to be rude. Then she might not like you. Then she might have reason to use those long sharp claws in your hide.’ Thanks brain, I really needed that thought.

 

The touch caused her quiet rumble to deepen. I could feel the vibration through the pad of my thumb. So I ran my thumb back up along this line. As long as I kept my eyes on my hands, I might be able to do a passable job at this. I could feel those sharp eyes watching me, but as long as I didn’t look up I shouldn’t freeze again. Her legs spread a little wider and she tilted her hips into the soft pressure I was providing. She wasn’t telling me I was doing anything wrong, so I kept going. My other glove landed close to the first once I managed to wiggle my hand out of it. So I rested that hand on her thigh and moved to stroke a pair of finger tips down either side of the seam.

 

A little gasp from her came and the plates started to shift, giving a glimpse of bluish purple skin between. I didn’t go for it immediately, instead I brushed my fingertips softly up the join between her leg and hip on one side, and then down the other. A little more teasing like this and her purr turned a little more like a growl. Warning received, stop teasing and get to work.

 

My attention had caused the plates to spread further apart, and things were looking a little more familiar, if differently colored and surrounded by armor. This exposed skin was softer than the skin on her hands or thighs, though still dry. This would be a cause for saliva, if I knew that she wasn’t allergic, or if I was allergic. I hadn’t exactly had time to get tested since the idea of actually needing to know became more than academic.

 

My distracting thoughts were pushed out of my head when she moved her other hand to my other shoulder. Two sets of claws, placed on either side of my throat. Well, not quite, but close enough that it wouldn’t take much effort on her part. Why did my body decide that now was the time to realize that there was a woman spread open before me? Or maybe it was the fact that I was vulnerable to her once again that made me hard?

 

I decided thinking was over rated and let my fingers play over this exposed skin. I had to move my other hand to keep her under armor held open wide, but this more direct attention soon had her hips rocking slightly into each touch. It seemed this area was far more sensitive than her plated parts. I couldn’t find anything that seemed to be a clit, but it certainly didn’t seem like any touch in here was bad.

 

A grumbling groan escaped her, “You can actually touch inside you know.”

 

I slowly slid one finger inside, still dry, but she didn’t stick painfully the way a human woman would if she wasn’t ready. And the breathy purr that escaped her seemed to indicate that she was ready enough. A few experimental thrusts and I found that I slid in and out easily enough. Her insides still clung to my finger, but it was a rather different sensation than I was used to. I still used my thumb to trace around outside while I explored the texture of her inner walls. It seemed that there were ridges of tighter muscle, and between these ridges were recessed spots that when rubbed caused her purr to hitch and deepen.

 

Her next growl held a hint of a commanding tone to it, like an order given on the field, “Spirits, you can do more than that.”

 

A second finger was quick to join in. Wiggling and stroking these depths that made her rumble and buck her hips into my hand. Like a human woman, she definitely seemed to enjoy it when my fingers started moving in different directions.

 

She gripped the back of my neck with one hand and I felt claws prick at my throat. A groan of my own escaped past my lips and I felt my breathing thin. Panic started to claw its way up my stomach, but my hard on only seemed to get harder. I thought about how her clawed hand had felt wrapped around me before and my armor felt painfully tight. Maybe she would feel like giving me another favor after I got her off? Although that was setting me up to forever be in her debt. At this point that wasn’t sounding like too bad an idea. So long as my heart didn’t give out due to all the adrenalin.

 

Turians may have longer, thicker fingers, but humans have no sharp claws to be careful of and have more fingers that can move in different directions at once. Three fingers thrust deep and sliding against each other in her tight confines was causing her to pant hot breath into the cooling night air.

 

Those sharp eyes closed tightly as one clawed hand stroked through my short hair. A few swipes from front to back with her claws scraping lightly at my scalp, then her fingers would slip to the back of my skull and rub small tight circles. Her other hand had its claws hooked into the shoulder of my armor, keeping me from getting away before she was done.

 

With those three fingers inside, I moved my other hand to play over the delicate skin around her entrance. My thumb was getting a little tired, and my wrist was going to be upset at me for a little while after this. But she kept bucking her hips against my hands and soon she tilted her head down, eyes closed tightly and a surprisingly pretty trill escaped her throat. I could feel her inner walls clenching around my fingers as a rush of liquid spilled over them. Well, there were many things that were the same.

 

Her claws pricked at my scalp and my shoulder guard actually creaked under her grip. Eventually her shudders ceased and she breathed out, “Ah, stop, enough.” pulling her hips away from my hands.

 

I pulled back with only a little encouragement from the claws in my hair, starting to stretch my knees as they had become stiff from kneeling so long.

 

The sound of an explosion went off close by, before a word could pass between us another closer one followed. I was moving by the third and the fourth showered us with bits of the building we were in.

 

I pushed up against the rubble covering my back, pistol quickly finding its way into my hands. The back of my head throbbed; my helmet had been hooked to the side of my pack for the expected rest time.

 

She was lying underneath me, shock passing quickly into the battle rush. I had shielded her body with my own, hadn’t even thought about the fact that she was mostly armored and had protective plates beneath that. I wasn’t very good about thinking around her. But I suppose I had covered her exposed portions fairly well when I tackled her. I stood guard while she slapped her armor back together, and by the time she handed me my pack she had a gun in her hand as well. So much for getting any sleep.


End file.
